Love Warriors
by Vampiregurl12
Summary: This is not my story! I only published it on my file for AutoRacer1! I was helping a friend! So please, These reviews are hers! She wrote and she owns this story! She deserves the credit! Please read and enjoy this story! ArceexAuto's OC BumblebeexAuto's OC
1. Chapter 1

Love Warriors

ch.1 Stranger

Note: Its my first fanfic so please no flames!

Pairings: ArceeXSkyfall BumblebeeXSilver

SilverStream and Skyfall are MY Ocs.

Enjoy :)

bumblebees talking

:comm talk:

/bond talk/

Bumblebees POV:

It was terrifying. Savaged with cruel killing decepticons. Tyger Pax. Where I lost my voice, where it was the last time I saw her. Her brother, my best friend, fighting strong beside her. Than it happend. I past out, leaking energon so fast, I was weak. It hurt like the Pit. I offlined, when I onlined I saw her, my beautiful femme friend. Her silver toned body, sleek wings, her faceplates, oh so beautiful. She towarded over me, sadness washed over the strong warrior faceplates. Energon tears leaking from her normally electric, now dime optics. "I love you Bee."

I woke up from the nightmare I was reliving, waking up on the battle field. "Co'mon Bee! Get your head in the game!" BulkHead yelled. I was confused, only a few minutes ago, I was with the femme of my dreams, now I was in the stone cold war that seperated us. I un-folded my arm cannons as a drone aproached me. I stood up only to realize I was knocked out. I felt a wave of disiness as I kneeled on my knee for support. Optimus then shot the drone down when it neared 5 feet away from me. He offerd me a servo, and I took it. I fell on his side and used him for support.

"Bee, are you okay?" Arcee said wwith her strong feminme voice.

"I'm fine." I lied.

"Ratchet, requesting Ground Bridge." Optimus commed. The rest of the way was pretty boring. Check ups, worried faceplates and faces, and when I thought nothing else could get better, Ratchet picked up a signal. An Autobot signal. Prime sent a rescue team, leaving an eager SmokeScreen in charge of Ground Bridge.

"The signal's this way Prime." Arcee said following her gadget Ratchet gave her. BulkHead whistled.

"Took a pretty big crash."

"Let's just hope they didn't pull that stunt Smoke pulled." Arcee added.

I nodded. "Wait, see that?!" I yelled from across. It pounced on Arcee and theytumbled in circles. The quick silver bot held her arm blade to Arcee's throat. "Wait!" I yelled. "Don't! Put your weapons down!" I orderd. The fem looked at Prime's arm. She stared at the Autobot insigna, and got off of Arcee. She stared blankly at me for a few minutes, rubbing her optics like it was a dream or something. Wen she was sure it was not a dream, she started to say something un-audioble, then she said it loud and clear.

"Bumblebee?" She willingly questioned. My optics widend in shock. How did she know my name? Unless, it was-

"SilverStream?" I gasped.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Puzzle Pieces

(A/N Thank you VampireGurl12 for updating this.)

"Silverstream?" I gasped. No, no it couldn't of been SilverStream, I thought she went airborne! or so I was told.

No, this had to be an dream, either that or I was in the Well Of The AllSpark! There was a voice in the back of my processer, nagging me to walk forward and hug her. But the other part was telling me "no it's not real". It wasn't until I was envoloped in a tight hug, and a kiss on the faceplate.

SilverStreams POV

"Bumblebee?" I questioned. The yellow and black mech looked dazed, like he was in a dream or something. This had to be Bumblebee, not many mechs could pull of the bright yellow and black scheme like Bumblebee did. I felt my spark tug, and I finally envoloped him in a tight hug. Bee hesitated, but then he leaned into the hug, and started- crying? I wouldn't blame him if he hasn't seen his femme-friend in years, but jeesh, it's not like I died.

"I-I thought you died." He beeped. I widened my optics as images from the night after Tyger Pax happened. Images of fallen comrades, friends, family. I had faked my death! That's right! The puzzle peices were connecting slowly. I stroked the back of his helm lightly with my claw like digits. I gave him a reasuring cooe.

Arcees POV

I turned to see the look on the teams faceplates. BulkHead, jaw drop. Ratchet, in his normal un-emotional expression. And Optimus, a glime in his optics, and a small, smug smile tugging at the side of his mouth. I, on the other servo, was stunned. She just kissed Bee! I mean, like I don't have a crush or anything on him, but SHE kissed him! There was an awkward silence that followed. I cleared my throat making a "Uh hum" noise.

"Well, I'm going to break the silence." I murmererd.

"How?" BulkHead replied confused.

"Just did." I said in a sarcastic tone.

Nobodys POV

"Bee? Introductions?" the light silver tone flier asked.

"Umm, well this is Arcee, second in command. BulkHead, the musceles and ex-wrecker. Ratchet, the medic. and Optimus Prime, our leader." Bumblebee gesterd to the four across from them.

"Well, I'm SilverStream, Autobot Ariel, my sire is AirRaid, and I have a twin named SkyFall, and I'm Bee's femme-friend, we have been together for16,000 thousand years." SilverStream added.

" Bumblebee, why have you not told us about this " Optimus questioned.

"Ya lil' bud 'thought no secrets." BulkHead nuged. The yellow mech just glared like daggers at the green mech, at this, he just backed up.

Yup, there's some missing puzzle pieces.


End file.
